Secret 'X'
Secret "X" is a game based on Tic-Tac-Toe but without the Os, only Xs. Gameplay The centerpiece of Secret "X" is a large tic-tac-toe board. The middle column of the board contains a secret X hidden in one of its three boxes. To win a prize, the contestant must get three Xs in a row horizontally or diagonally. The contestant is given a free X to place anywhere they want in the left or right columns of the board. The contestant is then shown two small prizes one at a time, each with two prices displayed. If the contestant picks the correct price, they win the small prize and earn an additional X, which they then place on the board. Once both prizes have been played, the middle column of the board flips over, revealing the location of the secret X. If the secret X completes a string of three Xs in a row, the contestant wins. A winning row of three must include the secret X, and contestants are not allowed to place all three of their Xs on the same side of the board to create a vertical row (although this is no longer explicitly stated). If the contestant earns no additional Xs, the game is automatically over. However, even if they earn both additional Xs, the contestant can still only form a row with two of the three secret squares and is not assured victory. Strategy Contestants are often discouraged if they attempt to place an X in the middle row, because such a placement can only win with one possible secret X position - the center. The same can be accomplished by placing Xs in vertically-opposite corners; this also allows a third X (if won) to also complete the top or bottom horizontal row, which is not possible with the middle-row placement. History Secret "X" premiered on September 14, 1977 and was created by former producer Kathy Greco, who was then a production assistant on the show. It premiered on the same day as the now-famous incident involving contestant Yolanda Bowersley's tube top falling when she was called to "Come on Down". On its first playing, it was lost right away with no additional "X"s; though he revealed the center column to find out where the Secret "X" was, after learning that he had to push a button to reveal not knowing it. When the game made its debut in 1977, there were no question marks in the center column; they were added shortly after the game's inception. On February 12, 1981 the white parts of the setup became yellow. On October 10, 1986 the clear background of the Secret "X" logo changed to yellow, the white border turned red and the red base became black, also the small prize podiums was also revised completely. The black stripes in the corners were removed in the fall of 2004. The font on the choice prices and the actual prices changed to Kingpin in the fall of 2007. One notable playing on March 7, 1995 featured some technical difficulties. The machine was stuck as Bob pushed the button, and he called out to Roger Dobkowitz for help, at first trying to get into the black tarp at the back of the board and crank the middle column manually, but did not help. As a result, Bob and Roger turned the board around and looked behind the black tarp at the back of the board to find out where the Secret "X" was. It was on the bottom, and the contestant lost. Pictures Secret X 1.jpg|The premiere of Secret "X". Notice the lack of question marks. Secret X 2.jpg|She never had a chance to win at all. Secret X 3.jpg|Here's Secret X with a new yellow paint job... Secret X 4.jpg|...and a win diagonally! Tom's Secret X 1.jpg|Here's a playing from the Tom Kennedy version. Tom's Secret X 2.jpg|This guy lived dangerously. He only had one possibility to win and he got it! Secret X 5.jpg|Here's the current look of Secret "X" from 1996-1997... Secret X 6.jpg|...and another diagonal win. Secret X 7.jpg|Here it is again between 2002-2006... Secret X 8.jpg|...and this time a horizontal win down below. Youtube Videos Debut Of Secret X Bad Playing of Secret "X" Secret X Australian Version Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games